


paint me with your color (you’re a sunset)

by sunnyjaem



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Graffiti, Kissing, M/M, Running From The Cops, Vandalism, and scared, donghyuck is a graffiti artist, idk how to tag this, lapslock, mark is a good kid, mark is dumb, not with markhyuck tho, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:04:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyjaem/pseuds/sunnyjaem
Summary: “this is very illegal.”donghyuck scrunched his nose, “yeah, no shit.” he deadpanned.





	paint me with your color (you’re a sunset)

**Author's Note:**

> okay this took me MONTHS to actually finish. its been sitting in my drafts since chain era (its slightly inspired by that) and i finally made myself finish it so i hope you enjoy this!! also this isnt revised so im sorry for any spelling or grammar errors!! also title is from the song sunset by donghan :p

the cool of the night swept across donghyuck’s face, tinting his cheeks a warm shade of pink. the city was alive with noise and he could get caught at any second, but that was part of the fun. he walked for a few blocks, winding through alleys and jumping a few fences along the way. once settled in between two (hopefully) unguarded buildings, he threw his duffel onto the cracked pavement.

the chill of the air left a sting on his skin, but his veins buzzed with warmth. this is where he felt the most alive. he ran his fingers through his hair before crouching to pick up a can of paint.

he gave the can a few shakes, grimacing at the sound of the metal ball inside, clicking the walls of the tin. he let out a breath and gave a slight smile to the blank canvas in front of him.

he started sketching some shapes onto the brick, coming up with his design as he went. the different colors spread along the wall and the art got bigger and bigger. 

donghyuck was finishing his work when he heard a small rustle down the alley. 

his blood chilled ever so slightly and he instinctively removed his finger from the spout at the top of the can. he peered down the path, seeing nothing. just as his nerves began to calm, he heard a voice from the opposite side of him.

“ya know this is like, illegal, right?”

somewhat of a yelp fell past donghyuck’s lips as his head whipped around to meet the voice.

“jesus fucking- mark? m _ark lee_?” 

donghyuck stared at the older boy in disbelief.

“what the fuck, man? you scared the living shit out of me,” he retorted, his voice dripping with annoyance. 

him and mark had been acquaintances, they shared a psychology class last semester. they’d talked a few times; they were kind of, loosely, in the same circle, the common denominator being jeno. 

except last time they talked, he wasn't this tall. and his arms _definitely_ weren't that buff. and when the fuck did mark lee get _cute_?

mark raised an eyebrow, his eyes traveling to the art donghyuck had splayed across the brick. he repeated, “this is very illegal.”

donghyuck scrunched his nose, “yeah, no shit.” he deadpanned.

“what are you doing out here anyways, its like,” donghyuck looked at the watch on wrist, eyes squinting to make out the numbers in the dark. “its like, 10 o'clock. isn't it passed your bed time?” 

mark gave him no reaction, instead shooting a flat “shut up.” his way.

“i was walking home from the gym, you delinquent.”

so thats where the muscle came from. 

donghyuck nearly cackled. “the gym? since when do you go to the gym?”

“since when are you a vandal?” mark spit back.

“shut up,”

“you shut up,”

donghyuck glared at the boy. “why do you care?”

mark shrugged, strolling past where the younger was standing to see the painting from a different angle.

“you’re good at this, ya know?” marks voice sounded lighter, a little unsure.

now it was donghyuck’s turn to shrug. “thanks, i guess.”

suddenly donghyuck had an idea. oh, how he’d love to see mr. goody two shoes mark lee, with a can of spray paint in his hand.

“wanna try?” donghyuck smiled slightly.

mark’s eyes widened immediately causing the younger boy to laugh to himself.

“wha- absolutely not! are you crazy?” mark whisper-yelled. he may have been more chilled out lately, but there wasn't a chance he would ruin his perfect boy appearance to something as stupid as graffiti. 

“c’monnn,” donghyuck drawled out, a smirk playing across his lips.

“ya know ya wanna.”

mark shook his head a little too vigorously, his eyes still bulging from their sockets. 

“mark leeeee” donghyuck sang again.

“just one little spray. c’mon, loosen up. its fun, i promise.”

mark looked at the boy in front of him, slightly peering down because he was in fact taller. the younger’s eyes glistened and his skin sort of glowed, even in the dull light. he was pretty. _really_ pretty, mark decided. he pondered for a second. maybe it wouldn't kill him to do something rebellious for a change. try something wild, have a little fun. also, how could he say no to donghyuck? especially when he was staring up at him through those pretty eyelashes. 

“fine.” he grumbled, almost inaudible.

a look of surprise displayed across donghyuck’s face, however it was immediately replaced with a grin. 

he clapped his hands together, “hell yeah, mark lee being a badass!” 

mark rolled his eyes but couldn't help the smile that ran across his face. he picked up a can of green paint, looking at donghyuck with hesitation. the younger sent him an eager nod of reassurance and a thumbs up. mark pressed a shaky finger to the trigger starting with a squiggle along the brick. he couldn't help but smile at the paint spraying across the wall. he continued drawing random shapes and patterns, letting out a giggle here and there because damn, this _was_ fun.

donghyuck admired the scene from about a foot away, watching mark get more into it. his arms were exposed due to the sleeveless black tank he was wearing and his muscles tensed as he sprayed paint along the wall. mark lee was hot. mark lee was _very_ hot and donghyuck didn't think he would be able to breathe soon. mark was grinning and donghyuck couldn't help but swoon every time he sent a look the younger boys way. he was so affected by this whole situation because _boy_ was this a sight to see. 

alas, all good things must come to an end. in this case, a screeching, sputtering halt. 

“hey!” both of the boys froze, meeting eyes with each other. mark felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle up and he cringed because, _oh god this was the worst fucking decision of his life._

“who’s down there?” the same voice boomed again.

“shit,” donghyuck grumbled under his breath. 

they stayed silent until they heard hard footsteps strolling towards them.

“run.” donghyuck said through gritted teeth and that was plenty for mark to break out in a sprint.

mark ran just behind donghyuck, his heartbeat drumming in his ear. and why. why did he let donghyuck talk him into this? why was he so fast to give into a pretty face like his? and why wasn't he even mad in the slightest?

“shit shit shit shit,” donghyuck muttered, still sprinting at god speed. 

the two ran down various streets, probably for a lot longer than they needed to but there was no way in _hell_ they were going to get caught.

after running for what seemed like hours they stopped behind a building, their chests burning and eyes tearing up from the wind.

mark broke out into somewhat of a coughing fit, squinting at donghyuck as he sat down.

“well, that was a close one.” donghyuck stated with the smuggest look on his face

mark glared at him. _if looks could kill._

“wha- do you-” mark couldn't find any words. “how are you so okay with this? we just ran from the cops!” mark looked like he would combust at any second.

“we didn't get caught, did we?”

“no, but _still_. we ran from the _cops_ ,” marks eyes were out of his head by this point and donghyuck probably would've laughed if his chest wasn't still stinging from the marathon they just ran. he just shrugged and sat on the pavement beside the older boy.

as the adrenaline started to wash away from donghyuck’s blood, he felt a sort of twinge poking at his ankle. he looked down and noticed multiple scratches and a purplish bruise already starting to ink his skin. his first instinct was to poke it, and so he did, but instantly regretted it because _ow_ that did not feel good. his lips faltered and he grimaced at the gash, mostly annoyed that he didn't have anything to clean it up.

when mark noticed, his eyes softened. “oh shit, hyuck, are you okay”? donghyuck could hear the concern in his voice and kind of chose to ignore it. “yeah, ill live. maybe i should get home,” donghyuck started to stand up, his face contorting and muttering a “fuck” when he tried to step onto his bruised foot. 

“alright that doesn't seem good,” mark began, his voice hushed. “come back to my apartment, and ill clean you up.” mark stood up and peered down the street. “i’m pretty sure my building’s near here.”

donghyuck sighed, breathing out a quiet “thank you”. eventually mark figured out where they were in relation to where he lived and helped donghyuck to stand, snaking his arm around the younger boys waist to support him. the contact made donghyuck’s skin buzz but he definitely wasn't gonna acknowledge that right now.

 

marks apartment was warm. it smelled like lemons and freshly washed linens and donghyuck honestly wasn't surprised in the slightest. 

donghyuck sat on a chair in his kitchen, waiting for mark to comeback and do whatever it is that he wanted to do to help donghyuck. his pain, of course. nothing else. 

mark came back carrying a bundle of medical supplies and sat on the ground, crossing his legs beneath him. he offered small smile to donghyuck trying to soothe him in whatever way he could.

the silence was suffocating and donghyuck could literally hear everything down to both of their soft breaths. the clock ticked and he glanced over and _shit_ , when did it become midnight?

suddenly the whole situation got even weirder than it already had been because donghyuck definitely wasn't planning to run into mark tonight. let alone be sitting in his kitchen at midnight, after running from the police. 

mark grimaced as he saw the younger flinch in pain and uttered and quiet “sorry” to which donghyuck replied with a sheepish closed mouth smile. 

“so,” mark cleared his throat, “when did you start graffiti-ing? graffiti-ing? is that a word?” mark pondered to himself before muttering, “you get the point.”

the suffocating fog was lifted and donghyuck let out a light chuckle.

he shrugged, simply answering mark with “dunno, a few years ago i think.”

that was partially a lie. he had been doing it for a few years but he knew _exactly_ when he started. the memory stained his brain.

it was two days after his 15th birthday. he sat in his room trying to drown himself in whatever to ignore how his parents had been screaming at each other for the past hour. his head hurt and he wanted to cry because, _why cant i be a normal kid with normal parents who actually love each other? why why why._ he was used to the bickering, the arguments, but never anything like this. he couldn't even remember what they'd starting yelling about in the first place. since then it had gone sour, turned into ugly insults thrown back and forth.their marriage was beyond toxic and everyone in the family knew it but they ‘didn’t believe in divorce’ so they were stuck with each other. 

they’d argued for 3 hours before it ended with what sounded like broken glass and thrown objects. his dad stormed out that night and after 20 minutes of hearing his mom crying in the bathroom, donghyuck couldn't handle it anymore. he snaked out his window and ran. he had no plans but he was running and running and tears stung his eyes but he didn't care. eventually one thing lead to another and he found himselfstanding in front of 3, 20-something-year-olds, paying them $30 for 2 cans of black paint. (he now realizes how badly he was ripped off but thats not the point) 

mark snapped him from his thoughts by telling him how good his art had looked. 

“i was surprised hyuck. you're, like, really good at it.”

mark seemed like a genuine guy so he took the compliment to heart and if he was being honest with himself, (which he wasn't) he would say it made his chest feel a little fuzzy.

mark ran his fingers lightly over donghyuck’s leg which he had so perfectly bandaged up for him. the younger boy shivered a little bit because mark’s hands were cold. or maybe donghyuck was just really warm. maybe. 

“well you're all cleaned up, hyuck,” mark said, standing up and offering a hand to him.

“thanks mark, really. and i’m sorry by the way, for ya know, making you run from the cops and everything.” donghyuck offered, his gaze meeting the ground. 

mark snorted making donghyuck look up and raise a brow at him.

“oh don't worry about it. most adventurous thing i've done in my 19 years of living.” mark stated, his lips falling into dumb grin.

donghyuck smiled back at him and for once he accepted the fuzzy feeling in his chest.

 

  

donghyuck groaned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. he tossed his sheets around looking for his phone, finally finding it and squinting at the bright light. it was ringing, rather loudly, and he poked at the green blob he assumed was the answer button, not even bothering to check the caller ID. 

“hello?” donghyuck managed to spit out, his voice slick with sleep. 

“hey, hyuck. were you sleeping?” he was quiet for a few seconds and started up again, “oh shit- of course you were sleeping, i’m sorry, you can go back to bed.”

it took donghyuck a few seconds to register the words. a few more to match the voice to a person.

“who- mark?” donghyuck felt all kinds of confused, because what the hell did mark lee want from him this early in the morning.

the line was quiet for a few moments, coming alive again when mark let out an “um, yeah. its me, mark. hi.” 

the situation confused donghyuck no end, and his brain was too fuzzy to come up with a literate response.

“donghyuck? sorry for waking you up, you can go,” mark started and donghyuck’s chest panged a little when he heard the frown in his tone.

“its cool, you've got me already, might as well talk. whats up?” he was still tired and in all honesty would rather go back to bed than talk to mark lee, but there was that small piece of him, so curious, so adamant on finding out what he wanted at such a strange hour. 

“i was just wondering, maybe, i mean if it isn't too much trouble-” mark sputtered.

“spit it out, mark,” donghyuck grew impatient, but internally laughed at the boy’s inability to form a coherent sentence.

“take me out. to paint, i mean.

well, that definitely wasn't was donghyuck was expecting. he wasn't really sure if he heard the older boy right.

“paint, as in like, graffiti paint? as in- vandalism paint?” he questioned carefully.

“i mean, yeah,” mark answered.

“ill pick you up in 15 minutes.”

 

 

the two boys were laughing, rather loudly, swaying against each other as they walked down the quiet city streets. 

“ya know, mark, you're not so bad.” donghyuck managed through his giggles. 

mark shot him a questioning glance, raising one eyebrow and pursing his lips at the younger. it took all of donghyuck’s willpower not to reach over and pinch his cheeks. the light that was left from the few open buildings on the street shadowed his face, accentuating his features, oh so softly. mark lee was a beautiful human, donghyuck concluded to himself. 

“what’s that supposed to mean?”

“dunno,” donghyuck shrugged, watching his own feet kick at the pebbles on the pavement.

“i’ve just always had this image of you in my head, ya know? kinda completely different from what you're actually like.” 

mark grinned at his words, “oh yeah? what was that image like?”

he shrugged once again, “just like- perfect boy mark lee. star student, probably a herb, doesn't know what life is outside of family and school.” 

mark had no sign of shock on his face, he was used to it. “and now?” he asked

“you're cool. like, really cool. and funny.” donghyuck smiled, and wanted to add _you're really cute too and i wanna smush your cheeks because you're just that adorable,_ but he opted to leave that part out. 

“thanks, hyuck. ya know, you aren't too awful yourself.” mark shuffled his feet against the ground.

“you’re fun to hang around, not as much of a douche as i thought you were, and that vandalism stuff is cool too. you're talented, hyuck.”

donghyuck felt his cheeks burn up, hoping to god that the dark of the night hid that from mark. 

 

 

mark felt a change. _the_ change, you could say, when one realizes they have feelings for someone. at first it was just a new friend kinda thing. he liked spending time with him, always wanted to have him around. and then it was one day they were at the park. the sun hitting his skin at just the right time to make him look like an angel. in the golden hour he was honey, he was glowing, and mark thought, maybe. just maybe _, donghyuck is beautiful._

then again, they were playing video games in mark’s room. donghyuck was beating him just slightly but it was enough to make him tip his head back and let out a series of giggles. it was enough to make mark think that he would listen to donghyuck’s laughter forever if he could. 

and then it hit him. mark had lost count of the times he and donghyuck ventured out to graffiti a wall. sometimes mark helped donghyuck, sometimes he just watched. on this particular occasion, when it was so late that time had no meaning, mark was laid on the ground watching donghyuck from behind. watching him focus on the art in front of him, watching him casually chew his bottom lip in concentration. he wasn't sure how long he’d been staring but he knew he was mesmerized. everything about donghyuck intrigued him. from the look in his eyes, to the way his honey brown hair swept across his forehead. the way he always wore baggy clothes, the large black sweatshirt draping like a blanket over his shoulders and making him look so small. so _cute_. thats when he knew. he wanted to be more than just ‘donghyuck’s best friend’.

and of course, mark lee is nothing short of a coward so he did he best to avoid donghyuck for a whole week. and by the end of the week he was exhausted, and he missed donghyuck, so instead of leaving him on read him as he had been he answered the text that the younger had sent him. by the end of the conversation it was decided that donghyuck would be over that night with food.

 

donghyuck arrived at mark’s apartment later with a stack of anime’s and a bag of chips. the two sat on the couch, (at an uncomfortably far distance) and watched for a few hours, making small comments here and there and by the time they finished their 5th episode donghyuck was bored and ready to leave. he _felt_ mark being weird and he didn't want to pry but he knew it was more than stress that was keeping him at a distance.

he stood making his way to get his jacket when mark panicked. he didn’t want him to leave. not on such an awkward note. 

“wait, hyuck. lets go out? to paint.”

donghyuck was confused as ever, but nodded and waved his hand signaling to follow him. 

  

there they were, donghyuck spraying colorful strokes across the brick, mark just a few feet away, watching, admiring.

 “so, you wanna tell me what’s kept you so silent this week?” donghyuck started. “you know i’m not the kind to push but i was honestly kinda worried, dude,”

mark felt his chest tighten because how is he supposed to explain the fact that _you’re my best friend and you’re really cool but i also think i’m kinda in love with you_ without running him out of his life forever. 

instead he replied, “dunno,” he paused to let the cool air of the night run across his face. “was kinda in a slump i guess.” it was honestly kind of true. 

“but you know you can talk to me right? like about anything. you know that _right_?” it almost felt like donghyuck was trying to weave his way in, find the answer he was searching for. 

his thoughts were stopped by a drop of rain, and another, and then another. and soon it was pouring and the two boys were running. mark felt the water squelch in his shoes and by this point they were both drenched, so honestly what was the point? he stopped and turned to look at donghyuck. and laughed. and then donghyuck laughed. and then they were both laughing at each other because they looked like drowned rats and mark had it all figured out. he was happy and he was with donghyuck and in that moment, mark lee was not a coward. 

he grabbed donghyuck’s hand pulling him close enough to his face to see the water droplets hanging from the younger boy’s eyelashes. 

“i like you,” he said, casually. donghyuck just stared at him.

“lee donghyuck, i like you a lot. i like you more than a best friend. i like you in the way that i wanna hold your hand tell you how beautiful you are. i like watching you paint, and i just-” 

donghyuck cut him off with a chaste kiss on the lips, cool water drops stinging at both of their mouths. 

mark was stunned and slightly confused because he was honestly not expecting that. donghyuck looked at the older with affection in his eyes, “i like you too, dummy.” he said quietly. 

“can i kiss you again?” the younger questioned.

mark nodded and soon their lips met again, melding together and fitting oh so perfectly. ironically, the cold rain still fell but mark felt warm all over. 

donghyuck tilted his head slightly, getting the perfect angle to kiss mark just how he wanted. and soon he smiled into the kiss earning a laugh from mark and the two were just present. they were existing and happy and so dumbly in love.

 

so there donghyuck was, in the cool of the night, with a can of paint in his pocket, and mark lee’s hand in his. this was something he could definitely get used to. 

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope you liked this!! been working on it sporadically literally forever!!! anyways my twitter is @sunnyjaem if yall wanna come talk to me uwu <3


End file.
